


You Are the Earth That I Will Stand Upon

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Stacy's Dad AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Love Confessions, M/M, Manchester, Rimming, Smut, University of Manchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis visits Harry at uni one weekend for a very important reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Earth That I Will Stand Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second and (probably) the last fic in the Stacy's Dad AU series. Sorry it took so long: I was bogged down writing other fics and with a general lack of motivation. Shoutout to laughingislovely for suggesting a sequel and planting the idea in my head. I've never been to Manchester and know nothing about U of Manchester, so correct me if anything's wrong.

The second Harry heard a knock on the door, he was off the sofa and raced to answer it. He found Louis, his Louis that he hadn't seen since August, in front of him. Harry crushed him in a hug. "I missed you."

Louis let out a laugh. "I missed you too, babe. How's uni treatin ya?"

"Pretty good so far. All my classes are general ed requirements, though, and I still don't know what I wanna major in."

"That's okay; time is on your side. Gonna give me a tour of the dorm?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Yeah." There was a small common area just big enough for the sofa, a bathroom, Harry's room, and his roommate Niall's room. "Niall's out with his girlfriend," Harry explained. "Funny lad. Plans to be a music major."

"Do you have any plans?" Louis asked. "For us, I mean."

"Of course, Lou. We're gonna take a ride on the Wheel of Manchester and eat at this place called Filthy Cow. Their burgers are to die for." On their walk to the Wheel, they cut through Manchester's campus, Harry pointing out most of the academic buildings along the way. "Most of my classes are in the Faculty of Humanities," he said, pointing to a building on their right."

"Seems like a fun place to spend four years of your life," Louis said.

"You just might be right; I hope you are, anyway." The walk to the Wheel of Manchester took about fifteen minutes. The air was cool but not cold and the leaves were just starting to exchange their green color for red, orange, and yellow foliage. It seemed like the perfect night. "Have you ever been on the Wheel?" Harry asked Louis. "It's like a rite of passage at school. I'm glad I get to do mine with you."

Louis kissed him. "That reminds me of why I wanted to see you."

Harry beamed. "Uni's good, but not as good as being with you." They got into a pod and sat quietly as the ride took them higher and higher into the air. At the top, Harry and Louis could see most of Manchester from their seats. 

"I love you," Louis said. Harry almost didn't believe his ears.

"Really?"

Louis nodded. "It's why I came on such short notice. I love you, and I wanted to tell you in person."

Harry's eyes teared up. "I love you too, Lou. I've been waiting to say that for a few weeks."

"Why didn't you?"

"Too scared. And anyway, it couldn't have compared to this," he waved his hand at their surroundings.

The Wheel came back down to Earth after a few minutes, but Harry and Louis still had their heads in the clouds. Harry led them to Filthy Cow, only a ten minute walk away. They were seated quickly and ordered their food.

"I'm so lucky," Louis said. "I don't think I've ever really been in love before, much less have anyone love me back."

Harry blushed. "I'm your first love?"

"Yes you are, babe."

"Then I'm honored to have earned such a prestigious title."

Louis laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their food came out and they dug in immediately. Harry hadn't been lying when he'd said their burgers were out of this world: Louis made near erotic sounds with every bite. "Thought those sounds were reserved for me," Harry commented.

"They are babe, but this is so good, Haz."

"I know, babe." They paid for their meal and made their way back to Harry's dorm at Fallowfield Campus for their first all night sex marathon in almost two months.

"Are you ready, baby?" Louis asked, his voice syrupy sweet.

Harry nodded. "Hell yeah." They ran into Harry's room. Said boy was eternally thankful that Niall was out. They hastily stripped down to nothing, not wanting to waste a single minute.

"Just as pretty as the last time I fucked you," Louis said.

"Are you gonna be all bark and no bite or are you gonna fuck me, Tomlinson?"

"The latter, absolutely the latter." Louis bit down on Harry's neck, making sure to leave a bruise. "I want all your classmates and professors to know you're mine."

Harry moaned. "Fuck, Louis." 

"That's the plan, babe." Louis left a trail of kisses down Harry's body before tapping on his hip. "Turn around and bend over; I wanna eat you out." Harry complied immediately. Louis took an ass cheek in each hand and licked a stripe across Harry's hole."

"Fuck!" The younger boy cried out. He grinded back onto Louis' face, letting him fuck him with his tongue. Before Harry had a shot at an orgasm, Louis pulled away.

"I don't want you coming before I'm inside you." Louis opened Harry up quickly with one, two, and finally three fingers. He got out a condom and their lube to prep. "Ready, babe?"

Harry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Louis pushed into Harry. He took it slow to start with and worked his way up to a faster pace. Going sexless for almost two months meant that Harry was tighter than usual. Enveloped inside him, Louis hit his climax, his vision going a little fuzzy around the edges. He kept thrusting into Harry until the boy screamed his name and made a mess of the sheets.

"I've missed you so much," Harry said, looking completely wrecked. "I've missed this, us, so much."

"Same here, babe," Louis said. "It's why I drove up for the weekend. Besides, I was dying to confess my love for you."

Harry beamed. "I still can't believe you did that, you sap. I love you."

"I love you, too." It went without saying that Louis would be visiting Harry even more often than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
